


Perfect To Me

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Avengers <br/> Characters: Steve, Natahsha, Clint, Tony, Bruce, Thor Relationship: Steve/reader<br/> Request: Hi could you please write an avengers one where the reader and Steve have been dating for a while, but she’s been really distant with him and the other avengers lately because she doesn’t think she can live up to the standards of Peggy has set. And everyone is trying their best to find out what’s wrong with her? And it’s a.l just really fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect To Me

Laugher filled the air as you sat in the living room of Tony Stark. The massive and modified building was now your home which was a perk of being an avenger. You were a genetically modified human being, capable of many things such as speeds of over 100 mph, the strength of a hundred men, hand to hand combat that could not be challenged and, most importantly, a unique ability to control fire. You never knew how you became this, but the only thing that played at the back of your mind was waking up in a dark room, strapped to a table 15 years ago. There was loud banging coming from in front of you, then a loud bang and light filled the room.   
S.H.E.I.L.D had saved you from an abandon mental asylum that was being used as human ‘research’ facility’s. They helped you understand your powers and uses them and, eventually, you joined the Avengers.   
That was where you met Steve Rogers. He was known as Captain America and you had melted the first time he offered you a smile. Steve eventually asked you out on a date, which you accepted eagerly. Now, you were coming up for your 2 year anniversary of dating. But all was not as well as you wished.   
You knew who Peggy was. She was Steves first love as he was yours. It was a long time ago, but you could never shake the feeling he still loved her. His eyes never looked at you the way he looked at the photo of her. You never felt as loved by him as he would have loved her. His mind would wonder during moments and your heart would break at the though of her.   
Peggy was perfect. She was smart, beautiful, talented and brave. Her work showed that and the way Steve talked about her made you ache inside.   
And what were you. A experiment. You were the product of a mad scientist who was playing with poisons and created a monster. As a weapon or a threat, you didn’t know. Maybe that’s what scares you most.  
To save your self pain, you began to distance yourself from Steve. The reasoning was that if he was really in love with you, he would notice the gap. If not, then he would carry on as normal, never missing your company, never missing you.  
So here you were, sitting quietly in the corner, feeling lonely In a crowded room. Natasha was talking to Clint, Bruce was trying to explain something science related to Thor and Steve was talking to Tony but you didn’t know what about, so would decided to sneak out and get some air.   
When you left the room, it fell quiet. Your absents did not go as unnoticed as you expected.   
“What’s wrong with her?” Natasha asked, turning to face Steve who was looking at the door you had walked out of.   
“I don’t know. I’m worried about her though.” Steve shakes his head and turns to his friends who are looking at him in confusion.   
“She’s been distant. She doesn’t talk to me much. Even when she comes to bed, she rolls away from me. She’s constantly sad, never smiling anymore and I don’t know why. It’s killing me. It’s killing us.” With that, Steve gets up and paces the room.   
“Maybe she just needs space.” Tony suggests, leaning back in his seat but Steve shakes his head.   
“There’s a difference between needing space and pushing people away.”   
“Could she be upset with you for something?” Bruce asks, looking over his glasses at Steve.   
“I don’t think so. We haven’t had a fight recently.”   
“Okay, so when did this behaviour start?” Natasha asked.   
“About a month ago.” Steve tried to remember back.   
“What was the first incident that she started being like this?” Natasha continued the questions as every looked between her and Steve.   
“Well, we were talking about the past and I was telling her about Peggy and…” He stopped talking when he heard Natasha take a deep breath. “What?” He turns to face her.  
“You were telling her about the woman you used to love?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“Yes, but only about how she was in a professional sense.” He tried to justify himself but he was already picturing your face that day. You looked at him so sadly. He thought it might have been because Peggy had died, but now he feared it might be out of pain.   
“Perhaps she is dissatisfied with your relationship them.” Thor raises his voice, making everyone turn to him. “It is common, is it not? When one no longer wishes to be in a relationship with another, they leave?”   
Fear struck Steve, making him freeze on the spot. Without saying a single word, he ran out the room. Where you thinking of leaving him?   
————–  
Air had not been much help and you didn’t feel like going back to the living area so you headed back to the room you and Steve shared. He wasn’t there thankfully so you quickly packed a rucksack. You needed to get away from a while. Maybe that would clear your head. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, does it not?   
You hear the room slam open and you swing around to see Steve standing in the door frame. His eyes dart from you to the half filled bag in your hand and the clothes in your hands. His shoulder dropped. You dropped your eyes and turned away from him.   
“So your leaving?” His voice sounded so hopeless as you continued to shove the clothes in a bag. You looked at you hands and tears flooded to your eyes. You managed to hold back them till now. Taking deep breaths, you throw your bag over your shoulder, turn and see that Steve is no longer blocking the door. Now he is standing to the side, letting you leave. Walking past him, you keep your eyes on the ground and head towards the exit which was, unfortunately, through the living area. You could feel his eyes on your back but you didn’t look.   
“Please. Don’t.” Steve’s voice bounced off the walls and made you pause for a second. Turning your head slightly, you meet his eyes for just a second. A single tear trickles down your cheek as you walk away.   
When you do enter the busy living area, it is quiet as every pair of eyes falls on you. There is no sound as everyone just watches you walk towards the elevator and press the button. As the doors open, you hear Steves voice again.   
“If I hadn’t have talked about her, would you have stayed?”   
You let out a gasp and turn to see him standing half way across the room between you and the others, his arms by his side.   
“That’s not what this is about.” You sigh and begin to turn away but Steve runs forward and grabs your arm.   
“Then what is it?” He demands. The anger, frustration and hurt boils up inside of you and erupts.   
“Why do you care?” You scream at him, ripping your arm away from him.   
“Because I care about you.” He retorts.   
“No you don’t.” You scoff and turn to walk into the elevator.   
“What would you know about caring.” Steves words cut through you like a knife as you spin on your heel to glare at him.   
“I tried so hard to be what you wanted. To be her. But I can’t. I don’t know why I tried as hard as I did when you STILL go on about how perfect she was. And what am I? Just a failed toy that you could play with. Just some poor little thing that isn’t even human!” You scream at him. You anger seeped out of you and you lost control. Your skin began to boil as your fists produced flames that crackled away then roared into life as you got more and more angry.   
“I tried to be perfect like her.” You cried out and fell to the floor on your knees, sobbing, with your face in your hands.   
Steve stood there in shock as guilt filled his chest. He stared at you, the woman he loved. The woman he had broken.   
Kneeling next to you, he gently reaches forward and pulls your head up, his hands cupping our cheeks.   
“I’m sorry.” He whispers, his eyes brimming with tears as yours still flood down your cheeks and onto his hands. He wiped them away with his thumbs.   
“[y/n]. Your my world. I don’t want to lose you. I am so sorry you thought your not good enough. Because you are. It is me who’s not good enough for you. I should never have made you think that you were anything less than perfect. Because you are. You are perfect to me.” He whispers to you, his gentle voice cut into you as you looked into his bright eyes.   
“I love you.” He closes his eyes and leans his forehead against yours.   
“I love you, too.” You close your eyes and take deep breaths.   
“Stay.” He begs you, his thumbs rubbing circles on your cheeks. You nod gently.   
He presses a soft kiss to your lips and pulls away. When you open your eyes and see his scooping you up into his arms in a bridal style. You wrap your arms around him and bury your face into his chest as he carries you past the others and into your room.   
After lying you down in the bed, he climbs in next to you and pulls you back into his arms.   
“I’m sorry.” You sob into his chest. He shushes you and starts to stroke your hair, reassuringly.  
“I love you so much, [y/n], never forget or doubt that.” He whispers into your hair. Not long after that, you drift off into a peaceful sleep as Steve gently kisses your forehead lovingly as he plan how he is going to make everything up to you.  
——————————————————  
When you wake the next morning, Steve wasn’t there but there is a freshly made breakfast sitting on the nightstand with a red rose in a clear glass jar at the side and a small, hand sized teddy bear that was wearing a Captain America costume.   
That was one of the many surprises Steve planned for you that day to show you how much he loved you.


End file.
